


Zephyr

by Stingray



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets shot and lands himself in the hospital, Nick makes sure he's doing okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zephyr

When Nick walked through the front door of The Penny, Chris couldn't help but stare for a moment. He was wearing skinny jeans and a grey v-neck, something infinitely more attractive than any police uniform, although Nick made even that look sexy. 

Nick took a seat next to Chris, discretely giving his knee a little squeeze under the table. Chris jumped a bit, partly because he didn't expect it but also because he was ticklish there and Nick knew it. It earned him a weird look from Gail, and caused Andy to ask him if he was alright.  
Nick was doing his best to hold in the laughter that was threatening to bubble up, and Chris just rolled his eyes, a little smirk crossing his face.

A minute later, Dov brought everybody a beer which they all thankfully accepted, happily drinking and laughing together. Honestly, Chris wanted nothing more than to pin Nick up against a wall and have his way with him, but for now, he settled for sitting next to him, letting their legs casually rest against each other. Their relationship was under wraps and they both knew it likely would be for some time, so they enjoyed any affection they could during the long hours they weren't alone.

The smell of Nick and his familiar cologne was more intoxicating than any drink could ever be and Chris was hooked. The evening seemed to drag on, and as much as Chris tried to casually hint to Nick that he'd like to get out of there, Nick didn't take the bait. He wasn't sure if Nick was just completely oblivious or if he was simply being a tease, but he did know that he wanted to get back to one of their places and really get the party started, preferably as soon as possible. 

And then Chris woke up in the hospital bed. He was confused, and then a little bit scared, especially when he looked around and discovered he was all alone. Aside from the consistent beeping from what he imagined was a heart monitor, the empty room was quiet. He felt cold and he could only vaguely remember what happened, many details blurred by beer and whatever amount of time had passed. 

Then the door to the room opened slowly and a cautious looking Nick appeared holding a paper cup filled with steaming coffee, his face was guarded but softened considerable when he seen Chris lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey, you're awake." Nick whispered, stepping closer and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Chris mumbled, reaching a hand out to Nick who grabbed it tightly, intertwining their fingers together with an understanding silence that had come with their months of being together.

"Do you remember anything?" Nick asked quietly, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it on a small table beside the bed.

Chris shook his head, "Not really, I was with you and everybody at The Penny-" Suddenly memories from earlier flooded back into his still sluggish mind, "Wait, it was a bar fight." 

Nick nodded, "Yeah, if you call two guys going at each other with guns in their hands a bar fight."

Chris nodded slowly, the past events becoming easier to recall. Chris felt his side throbbing so he gingerly lifted his hospital gown, looking down just below his ribs on his right side which was wrapped plentifully in gauze and bandages. It wasn't necessarily the most painful injury he'd had, but then again he was probably on some meds. "What happened to me?" He asked curiously, panic edging his voice.

"You don't remember?" 

Chris shook his head in confusion, "Not really, I'm still kinda fuzzy." 

"I see. Well, you caught a stray bullet." Nick informed him, not sure how Chris would react.

"Somebody shot me?"

"Mhmm."

"I got shot?"

"Yep."

"That explains a lot." Was the only thing Chris could think to reply.

Nick chuckled softly, "Yeah, I bet it does."

Chris smiled, then grimaced as the pain seemed to kick itself up a notch.

"You okay?" Nick asked quietly, his voice betraying the worry and anxiety Chris knew he was probably feeling, "Should I get a nurse?"

"No. No, I'm fine." Chris said with a groan as he repositioned himself on the bed. Nick didn't seem too convinced, but figured Chris would say something if things got any worse.

Noticing the scepticism, Chris rushed to assure Nick, "Really, I am." 

"Okay. Just- Please, tell me if you need anything."

"I will." Chris nodded, his eyelids becoming heavier.

"Did those guys get caught?" Chris wondered aloud, partly because he was actually curious, but also because he felt a change of subject was needed.

"Yeah, Andy, Gail, and Dov took care of it pretty quickly."

Chris smiled, imagining all his friends doing their thing, then a minute later, "Where is everybody else?"

"They all went home, you slept through the visiting hours."

Chris looked up sheepishly, "Oh. Wait, how did you not get kicked out?"

"A little bit of flirting goes a long way with the nurses." Nick teased, laughing a little.

Chris chuckled happily, giving Nick a playful shove, then wincing because he had stretched his stitches slightly.

"Hey, careful there." Nick warned, moving his hand onto Chris's stomach, stilling him.

Chris smiled lightly, and looked up at Nick, "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." Nick replied, his othe hand traveling to the side of Chris's face, cupping his cheek as he leaned down and gently planted a kiss on his lips. He rested his forehead against Chris's, closing his eyes, "Can I get you anything?"

Chris leaned into the touch and shrugged, but then after a second he whispered, "I'm kinda cold."

"Ah, well we can fix that." Nick smiled, slowly getting up from the bed, turning off the lights and crawling under the sheets of the tiny hospital bed with Chris.  
Chris snuggled into Nick, happy to find the heat radiating off the man like a furnace, as per usual.  
Nick wrapped a strong arm around Chris, desperately trying everything to make sure they were as close together as humanly possible. He absentmindedly began rubbing small circles against warm skin of Chris's neck and upper back.

"Don't scare me like that again." Nick whispered into dark, soft hair.

"I'll try my damn best." Was the slow, confident mumble that came from the half asleep Chris, the warm breath tickling Nick's chest.

Nick smiled at the sleepy demeanour of his partner in crime(fighting). He knew this probably wouldn't be the last time either of them got shot or shot at, it was part of the job, he realized that. But as long as he had Chris, that's literally all that mattered.


End file.
